La vida real
by Erika Jager Arckeman
Summary: Levi y Eren disfrutando de su vida de casado juntos a sus dos adoradas hijas y sus grandes amigos, pelearan, reirán, lloran y sonreirán, y sobre todo lucharan para cambiar el mundo en el que están viviendo defendiendo lo que ellos creen correcto Riren/MPREG/varios capítulos basados en hechos de la vida real. M por que soy paranoica


Bueno estos serán diferentes historias, basadas en la vida de familia de los personajes de SNK, se abarcaran muchos temas de importación y de gran debate a nivel mundial así que no se extrañen si aparecen de las grandes noticias de hoy en día. Como se puede notar, Levi y Eren son una pareja de casados y tienen a dos hijas, aquí se mostraran los problemas que tendrían como pareja, familia y también el ser defensores y participantes de grandes movimientos a nivel mundial, así como el matrimonio homosexual, la defensa de animales y todo eso.

Es una historia Mpreg, aunque no tiene mucho sentido ya que está más basado y unido al mundo real, pero después de algunos capítulos entenderán el porqué de mi decisión.

SNK no me pertenece, todos los derechos a su respectivo autor.

Ahora ya no les molesto y a Leer! Espero que les guste!

Capítulo 1: Papi Zoológico.

Y hay si encontraba el atado de manos (literalmente) siendo arrastrado por sus dos adoradas y amadas hijas (aunque les decía, mocosas, enanas y engendros las amaba y ellas le entendían) el, el gran Levi Ackerman, el, el gran empresario de la compañía Aradeli.

El, el gran amo y señor de Aradeli (No tanto, era el sub-jefe pero hasta su mismo jefe le hacía caso) El, el gran arquitecto Levi Ackerman, al que todos desean para que diseñe sus casa, edificios y mucho más, deseado por hombre y mujeres que aun sabiendo que está felizmente casado y con una familia hecha y derecha, se meten en su camino intentando coquetearle (cosa que no funcionaba porque él amaba a su pareja). Era arrastrado por sus dos bellas hijas Mikasa eh Isabel, para ver a un triste y pobre León muerto de sueño y hambre por los estúpidos encargados de aquel jodido Zoológico.

¿Cómo el gran Levi fue metido en esto? Pues vamos al comienzo de su martirio.

**Flash Back **

Isabel, es una niña inteligente de 8 años, infantil e inmadura pero con una gran y fuerte determinación, cosa que saco de su madre, era delgada y su altura era la recomendada para niños de su edad, su cabello rojizo siempre amarrado en dos coletas fue heredado por la abuela materna de Eren y sus ojos verde agua los saco de su madre, este pequeña niña estaba acurrucada en los brazos de su papi Eren (como le decían de cariño) mientras leía felizmente un libro sobre la vida marina, Isabel tenía el sueño de ser una gran bióloga marina y defensora de animales, ella simplemente los adoraba.

Y dos años después de Isabel estaba Mikasa, era 10 cm más baja que Isabel y era la viva imagen en versión femenina de su padre, su largo cabello azabache le llegaba unos cm más abajo de la cintura y siempre suelto y bien lavado, sus ojos eran grandes pero inexpresivos, mostraban la seriedad y maduración que una niña de su edad no debía de tener, pero la heredo del padre, así que los malditos psicólogos y profesores que creaban rumores asiéndolo quedar como un mal padre, que se metan esos comentarios por donde el sol no les llegue. No era su culpa que su hija fuera más madura que la manada de mocosos, sucios, asquerosos, llorones y sobre todo hijos de puta idiotas que no saben afrontar sus problemas y lo único que hacen es llorar en la falda de su madre. Vale, quizás, se pasó un poco, pero por el amor del cielo el a la edad de esos mocosos arreglaba sus dramas y no lloraba cuando se hacía un corte insignificante como esos ¡mocoso! Bueno siguiendo con la explicación, la pequeña Mikasa se encontraba sentada en sus hombros mientras jugaba con el cabello de daddy Levi.

-Papa- susurro algo tímida Isabel mientras veía con ternura a su padre y cerraba el libro en sus manos.

-¿Si?- contesto Levi mientras acariciaba uno de los mellones de cabello de Mikasa que caía justo frente a él.

-¿Podemos ir al Zoológico?- Detuvo el movimiento de su mano al escuchar aquello, ¿al zoológico? ¿A esa lugar tan sucio y maloliente? ¿A esa cárcel para animales? ¿A ese centro de concentración en donde los animales son arrinconados en jaulas que no tienen que ver nada con sus habitas, soportando el color y las rizas de mocosos estúpidos que están llenos de helado y de los cuales ni las mismas madres se preocupan?

-No- Fue directo al grano, él ni muerto iría a un lugar tan asqueroso como un zoológico, mejor que Hanji le abrace más sucia que un perro cuando se baña en lodo que ir a ese lugar pasado en desechos de animales, ese lugar era un asco y ni muerto iría, punto.

-Queremos ir al zoológico, por favor- Volvió a hablar Isabel esta vez usando su arma letal, y si damas y caballeros Isabel, la tierna Isabel tenía un arma mortal, sus ojos de cachorro combinados con los de su madre, pero no, no los estaba usando para convencer a Levi, si no, para convencer a la persona que estaba sentada en sus hombros, quien se cansó de jugar con el cabello de su padre y ahora apoyaba su mejilla en la cabeza de este con la intención de dormir, la pobre Mikasa solo pudo suspirar a sabiendas de que su hermana mayor no la iba a dejar tranquila.

-Papa…Zoológico- susurro cerrando sus ojos, aunque claro lo pensó, mentira, no tenía ganas de luchar con su conciencia así que solamente abrió el hocico como se diría en Chile, si sabía Chileno, había acompañado a su padre a su trabajo en chile, y no porque quería andar de turista si no porque quería ahuyentar a toda mujer y hombre caliente y que lo disimulaba de muy mala manera, que se le quería acercar a su padre, puede que suene raro, pero ella adora, venera, ama-adora la relación de sus padre y que estén juntos hasta que se le caigan los dientes por la vejes, y no, Mikasa Arckeman no era para nada tonta, así que sabía cómo alejar a esas personas de su padre y era diciendo "¿Papi cuando tú y mama van a tener a mi hermanito?" y lo decía de una forma tan tierna que hacía que todos se alejaran, aunque Levi tenía la ligera sospecha de que aquella frase no era solamente para ahuyentar a esas personas, pero bueno aún no se tenía que pensar en eso todavía.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Y por esa razón, causa y circunstancia, nuestro gran arquitecto y Dios Griego, porque aceptémoslo este hombre aun con su baja estatura tiene el cuerpo de un Dios griego y según un morocho de ojos verdes en un semental en la cama, pero shhhhuuu que el aún cree que es el único que sabe eso. Y no, no estoy diciendo que Levi le ponga los cuernos, solamente que nosotras rastreamos su vida y sabemos gracias a los gemidos de nuestro morocho que Levi es un semental, un toro, un animal, un salvaje en la cama.

Pero bueno volviendo al tema principal, el cual era el pobre león que echado sobre un pasto más reseco que pino natural dos meses después de navidad, el pobre animal se lamentaba por su vida y la simple imagen de este hizo que sus dos preciadas niñas se pusieran a llorar por el pobre animal, que prefería estar muerto o que un cazador lo apuntara con su arma gusto en las cejas a estar hay.

-Ya, ya niñas- hablo su pequeño ángel, el cual con una sonrisa intentaba calmar a sus dos grandes amores y Levi, pues él estaba reclamándole a un encargado del pobre león, las precarias condiciones en las que este estaba, ¿Cómo carajo un animal que merece todo el respeto del mundo era usado de esa manera? Mas sus hijas estaban llorando por el pobre animal, y se sorprendió mas al ver como todos le miraban de esa forma, como si estuviera loco por defender a ese pobre animal ¿Hasta qué punto podía llegar la estupidez humana? No él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, podría ser que fuera un arquitecto y está claro, el trabajo de un arquitecto no está muy basado en la naturaleza, ya que siempre hay que destruir esta, pero todos sabían que él siempre se negaba, porque el respetaba a la naturaleza, y si querían que uno de sus diseños este en un bosque o algo por el estilo tendrían que encontrar un lugar adecuado para él, porque el mandaría todo a la mierda si deforestan para que uno de sus trabajos.

-Eren, toma a las niñas nos vamos de este lugar- comenzó a caminar y Eren iba detrás de el con las niñas y para ayudarle un poco tomo entre sus brazos a Isabel quien era quien más lloraba, al fin y al cabo ella amaba a los animales, a su corta edad ella ya tenía un gran respeto por la naturaleza, enseñado gracias a Eren. Buen todo el respeto que ellos le poseían era gracias a Eren que desde pequeño fue criado por su madre en las profundidades del Bosque.

-Levi, ¿Qué aras?- hablo una vez llegaron al auto y las niñas se durmieron de tanto llorar.

-Que tal… ¿Si vamos a visitar a Erwin? No creo que una visita de nuestra parte le haga enojar- Eren suspiro, sabía lo que tenía planeado su esposo, pero bueno era para defender lo que ellos tanto respetaban.

El viaje no duro nada más que dos horas en auto, la casa de Erwin era de dos pisos y pintado en un leve color crema el cual contrastaba a la perfección con el verde de los árboles, del pasto y de los rosales que adornaban la puerta de entrada, despertaron a las niñas que corrieron a la entrada del lugar y una vez abierta la puerta y saludado corrieron a la habitación de su amigo Armin a pasar el tiempo, Erwin los hizo pasar y se acomodaron en la sala en donde los recibió Mike.

-¿Y qué les trae por aquí?- pregunto Erwin mientras tomaba un poco del té que trajo.

-Simple, una demando contra el zoológico central- directo al grano como siempre.

-¿El zoológico central? ¿Por qué?- Erwin levanto su mirada de la taza, la única vez en la que Levi le pidió ayuda en una demanda fue hace unos 14-15 años y fue contra el padre de Eren, si Levi demandaba al zoológico, era por algo muy grave.

-Los animales de ese lugar viven en precarias condiciones- contesto Eren por parte de Levi, y no fue de extrañar la rápida reacción de Mike.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible eso?-

-Los encargados no se preocupan, ni de sacar sus desechos, en la jaula de los leones había solamente un macho y estaba más flaco que un perro callejero, el agua de los acuarios estaba podrida y a nadie le preocupaba, había hasta oficiales y no hacían nada- volvió a hablar Eren con un claro deje de tristeza en su rostro y ojos.

-Esto es un caso serio de maltrato animal, Erwin manda la demanda ahora mismo.- Hablo Mike el cual era un claro defensor de los animales y sobre todo un famoso veterinario.

-Claro- Y rápidamente el rubio más bajo comenzó a trabajar, era claramente maltrato animal y no lo podían dejar pasar, era muy serio y debían de trabajar para defenderlo.

000

-Papi… ¿Qué aran con el señor león?-

-No te preocupes, Isabel el señor león será llevado a un lugar mejor- con cuidado arropaba a su hija con las mantas de la cama y besando su frente le deseo dulces sueños.

Salió de la habitación dándole paso a Levi y se fue al cuarto de Mikasa.

-Papi, ¿es verdad lo que dijo Papa? ¿Lucharan por la libertad de esos animales?- Mikasa era muy directa y nunca se le escapaban las cosos, así que con ella lo mejor era ir directo al grano.

-Sí, tío Erwin, tío Mike, yo y tu padre lucharemos por la libertad de aquellos animales- acaricia los cabellos de su pequeña hasta que esta poco a poco e fue quedando dormida

000

-¿Isabel?-

-Ya se durmió ¿Mikasa?-

-También-

La pareja de recién casados estaba siendo protegida por las mantas de su cama matrimonial, cómodas y calientes mantas que le protegían del frío otoñal.

-¿Cómo crees que termine todo Levi?- pregunto el castaño quien cerraba sus ojos relajado ante las caricias que el mayor le otorgaba en su cabello.

-Si tenemos suerte bien, los animales después de pasar por la rehabilitación volverán a su habitad natural, ya hablamos con Petra y esta nos ayudara con el caso.-

-Pobres animales-

-No te preocupes Eren, ellos serán libres al igual que nosotros.-

Continuara….

Espero que le haya gustado, por favor comenten sus opiniones, sus quejas si es que tiene una y me serviría mucho si es que me dan alguna crítica constructiva, o alguna crítica pesada? Para poder ayudar a mejorar mí escritura.

No soy primeriza en esto, pero aun así me gustaron sus opiniones y sus críticas para poder mejorar cada día más, bueno ya no les molesto más y espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el sig. Capitulo y una cosa más, no se preocupes si me demoro mucho en subir la continuación ya que se me es muy fácil distraerme y perder la inspiración.

Bye bye, nos vemos en el sig cap


End file.
